Opowieść Elizabeth: Miasto skryte w mroku cz. 1
Elizabeth wściekła wychodziła z lasu, klnąc pod nosem. Była cała podrapana i bolały ją wszystkie kończyny i dlaczego? Dlatego że Ferian poprosił ją by poddała się treningowi u jakiegoś Niemca! I to Niemca który nie ma pojęcia na czym powinien polegać trening. Powinna uczyć się sztuk walki i tego typu rzeczy a nie latać po lesie i szukać jakichś znaczków pocztowych, które ktoś schował w lesie. - Kochanie, już skończyłaś?- spytał Ferian, siedzący na ławce niedaleko. Tuż obok niego siedział ten "Niemiec". - Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru tego kończyć!- zakrzykneła Elizabeth.- Miałam rządzić Globalem u twojego boku skarbie, a nie latać po lesie i bawić się w podchody. - Już ci powiedziałem, to nie są podchody.- powiedział spokojnie Niemiec, bawiąc się swoim wąsem.- W lesie schowałem 9 znaczków a ty musisz je znaleźć. - A w czym to ma niby pomóc?- spytała Elizabeth. - Heinrich, gdybyś jej wytłumaczył...- zaczął Ferian. - Przede wszystkim chciałem sprawdzić twoją cierpliwość. No ale jest też kilka innych rzeczy które chciałem sprawdzić. Póki co, naprawdę zawodzisz moje oczekiwania. - Nie muszę spełniać twoich pi#przonych oczekiwań!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth.- Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - Na imię mi Heinrich Welff i przyszedłem zobaczyć czy jesteś tak dobra jak o tobie mówią.- powiedział Niemiec- Ferian nie mógł się ciebie nachwalić. Przyznaję, masz potencjał. Ale to zdecydowanie za mało. - Nie wywyższaj się tak, szwabski k#tasie! Nie musisz mnie szkolić, mogłabym cię zabić w każdej chwili. - Elise!- syknął Ferian.- Nie mów tak. Heinrich jest naszym... - Nie kręć Ferian.- przerwał mu Heinrich- Jak tutaj siedzieliśmy, to 3 razy rozmyślałeś jak i gdzie mnie zabić. Na twoją obronę, nie ty jeden. A co do ciebie.- Welff wskazał na Elizabeth.- Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, to mam dla ciebie propozycję. Uderz mnie. - Hę?!- zareagowali w jednym momencie Ferian i Elizabeth. - Jeśli zdołasz mnie uderzyć, to uznam twoją wyższość. Ale jeśli ci się nie uda, bez szemrania wrócisz do treningu. - Zgoda. 50 %- powiedziała Elizabeth, po czym jej ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Jego lewa część pozostała ludzka, ale na prawej zaszły zmiany. Skóra stała się czerwona a paznokcie i prawe oko czarne jak węgiel.- Właśnie popełniłeś ostatni błąd w swoim życiu, staruszku. - Pani, dojechaliśmy.- głos żołnierza Federacji obudził Elizabeth z głębokiego snu. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się- była w swoim pojeździe, leżąc na tylnym siedzeniu. Przez okno zobaczyła, jak z innych pojazdów wychodzą będący pod jej dowództwem żołnierze. Rozprostowała się więc i zaczeła powoli wychodzić z samochodu. Zmrużonymi od promieni słonecznych oczyma rozejrzała się po miejscu w którym byli. Wioska w środku lasu swoim wyglądem przypominała to, co Elizabeth widziała w książkach o historii średniowiecza. Małe drewiane domki w których siedziały całe rodziny, bacznie przyglądające się wysłannikom z Federacji. Daleko na zachód, na wzgórzu stał duży, ale mocno zniszczony zamek a Elizabeth widziała już, jak ktoś z jego strony się do nich zbliża. Pewnie przedstawiciele tutejszej władzy-pomyślała. - Baczność!- zakrzykneła Elizabeth.- Wioska ta została odkryta przez nasze drony tydzień temu, jednak wydawała się wyludniona. Jednakże dwa dni temu do miasta Mirai nadesłano list napisany przez jej mieszkańców. Miasto to zamieszkiwane jest przez ludzi, którzy proszą Federację o pomoc. A my mamy zamiar im jej udzielić. Zrozumiano? - Tak jest!!- odpowiedział zgodnie chór głosów żołnierzy. Elizabeth katem oka spojrzała na ludzi wychodzących nieśmiało ze swoich domów. Bladzi, wychudzeni i ledwie trzymający się na nogach. Widziała że okoliczne ziemię nie były zbyt urodzajne, więc i ludzie nie mieli co jeść. Dlaczego się jeszcze stąd nie wynieśli? Może władze trzymają ich w żelaznym uścisku? Ale dostała potwierdzoną informację, że list z prośbą o pomoc ze strony Federacji wysłany został przez tutejszą Królową. - Za wcześnie by cokolwiek zgadywać.- mrukneła pod nosem Elizabeth. Nie mineło więcej niż 10 minut i członkini Dzieci Heinricha zobaczyła jak podjeżdża do niej orszak z Królową na czele. Konie na których jechali były równie wychudzone jak mieszkańcy, a coś w ich ślepiach zwyczajnie przerażało Elizabeth. Nielepiej prezentowali się rycerze wokół Królowej- kolczugi na ich wątłych ciałach wyglądałyby może nawet śmiesznie, gdyby nie cała groza sytuacji. Ale najbardziej zaskoczył Elizabeth widok władczyni miasta. Co prawda wydawała się nieco lepiej odżywiona niż reszta, ale Elizabeth wydawała się ona być dosyć...krucha. Jej wyrażająca żal blada twarz, podkrążone oczy i ręce jak patyki sprawiały, że kobieta wyobrażała sobie, ze wystarczy silniejszy podmuch wiatru, by ta kruszyna zleciała z konia. Było to niepokojące bo na oko Elizabeth, ona i Królowa były w tym samym wieku. - Czy ty jesteś Elizabeth Terrance?- spytała Królowa. Jej głos był cichy i słaby. - Zgadza się Wasza Wysokość.- powiedziała Elizabeth.- Przybywam tutaj na waszą prośbę by w imieniu Federacji wspomóc te wioskę. - Czy przyrzeka pani?- spytała Królowa, powoli i niemrawo schodząc z konia. - Wasza Wysokość!- zakrzykneło kilku rycerzy. - Dam radę. Dam..- powiedziała Królowa, po czym z niemałym trudem zeszła z konia i podeszła do Elizabeth.- Czy przysięga pani zrobić wszystko by nas wspomóc? By ocalić mieszkających tutaj ludzi? - O-oczywiście. Przysięgam, na honor Federacji.- powiedziała Elizabeth. Królowa momentalnie się rozpłakała. Będąca w szoku na ten widok Elizabeth nawet nie zauważyła gdy władczynia miasta przed nią uklękła i zaczeła całować dłoń. - Dziękuję. Naprawdę dziękuję.- powiedziała Królowa nadal całując dłoń Elizabeth. - Ależ proszę, Wasza Wysokość.- powiedziała Elizabeth powoli odsuwając dłoń.- Zrobię wszystko w imię ludzkości. Podejmę się kazdego zadania które choć trochę was wspomoże. - Słyszeliście? Zgodziła się.- powiedziała Królowa powoli wstając.- Przygotowania na szczęście trwają od kilku dni, jedźcie do zamku i powiedzcie, że mają przyśpieszyć. Ceremonia rozpocznie się jeszcze dzisiaj. - Jaka ceremonia, Wasza Wysokość?- spytała Elizabeth. - Nasz ślub. Wioska dołączy do Federacji, gdy panią i mnie połączy węzeł małżeński. A pani się na to zgodziła. Promienisty uśmiech wychodzący z twarzy Królowej, kontrastował mocno ze zdziwieniem i żalem widocznym na twarzy Elizabeth. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha nie wiedziała jeszcze, że niespodziewany ślub będzie najmniejszym z jej problemów. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures